


The Sweetest Distraction

by MirrorMystic



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Rated for smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMystic/pseuds/MirrorMystic
Summary: Faye just wants to cook breakfast, but Celica's being... distracting.





	The Sweetest Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> You can think of this as a stealth sequel to "Primary", if you squint, but it's perfectly fine as a standalone. ;)
> 
> Find me on Twitter at @mystic_writes!
> 
> Do you have stories to be told, but need help with the telling? Send me an e-mail at nathaneraya@yahoo.com!

~*~   
  
Life in the new house wasn’t the same as it was back in Ram.    
  
It was colder than it was down south, for one thing. Ram was balmy even on the best days, and at the height of summer the radiant heat was enough to coax anyone outside and out of bed. Here, though, in this sleepy, nameless little village in the mountains just a stone’s throw from the Zofian capital, the leaves were barely starting to turn yellow and it was already getting chilly in the morning.    
  
The seasons were changing, but some things never change. That’s why Faye was still up before sunrise, getting breakfast started like she did every morning, no matter how hard it was to leave her warm bed behind.    
  
The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon when Faye finished chopping her first batch of vegetables. Onions and potatoes sizzled as they hit the hot skillet, the aroma drifting up the steps, where a bleary-eyed ghost breathed in the savory warmth and remembered her name.    
  
“Mmm,” Celica smiled, rubbing at her eyes. “Good morning.”   
  
Faye lit up. She turned, smiling. “Good morning! You didn’t have to come down, I was gonna let you sleep in…”   
  
“Sleeping in isn’t the same without you,” Celica cooed.    
  
Celica pressed a chaste kiss into the corner of Faye’s smile, before taking a seat at the dining table. Their table had one end set flush with the wall, and three painted wooden chairs along the other sides. Celica’s was red. She glanced past Faye’s honey-yellow chair beside her, to the baby blue chair sitting across the way.    
  
“Where’s Silque?” Celica wondered.    
  
“Working,” Faye said, smacking a clove of garlic with the flat of her knife.   
  
“Working? But it’s seven-day.”   
  
“Or she’s at the blacksmith, or the market, or whatever other excuse she can think of to give us some alone time,” Faye shrugged. She turned, and saw Celica watching her with her chin in her hands and a dopey smile on her face. Faye raised an eyebrow. “What?”   
  
Celica giggled. “No, it’s nothing, it’s nothing.”   
  
“You’re making fun of me…” Faye warned.    
  
“I’m not,” Celica insisted. “I was just thinking. About the house, about us. I just love… I love waking up to you, you know?”   
  
Faye felt her cheeks turn pink. “...I do. It’s like something out of a dream. In fact, I used to dream of--”   
  
Faye stopped short, her face growing warm.   
  
Now Celica raised an eyebrow. “...Yes?”   
  
Faye pouted, turning away. “...You’re going to laugh.”   
  
“I’m not going to laugh, Faye.”   
  
“Fine…” Faye sighed. She stared down at her cutting board and focused on mincing garlic, unable to look Celica in the eye.   
  
“When we first moved in, and I saw the kitchen, I used to have this… fantasy.”   
  
Celica propped her chin up with both hands, grinning like a cat. “...Go on…”   
  
Faye muttered, embarrassed.   
  
“It’s just like the mornings we have now. I’d get up first, and get breakfast going. You’d come downstairs, all cute and half-awake. And I’d be waiting for you in the kitchen, just…”   
  
Faye covered her face with one hand.    
  
“I would be… naked. Except for an apron.”   
  
Celica laughed, breaking her promise.    
  
“Making fun of me!” Faye fumed. “Look, I know it’s dumb, okay? There’s nothing sexy about hot oil splashing out of a skillet and onto your bare skin! It’s dumb! I get it!”   
  
“No, it’s not dumb! It’s not dumb!” Celica insisted, giggling. She came up behind Faye, soothing her exasperation with an apology hug. Celica tucked her chin over Faye’s shoulder.    
  
“It’s not dumb,” Celica cooed. “If anything, that fantasy is totally attainable…”   
  
Celica’s hand dipped from Faye’s waist and flitted playfully at the hem of her skirt. Faye swatted her away with a wooden spoon.    
  
“Hey. Hey!” Faye chided. “Down, girl. At least let us have  _ breakfast _ first.”   
  
“If you say so…” Celica purred. She wrapped her arms around Faye’s waist and squeezed, nuzzling the back of Faye’s neck.    
  
Faye smiled wryly, dropping her minced garlic into the pan. “...So you’re just gonna cling to me all morning while I try to cook, huh?”   
  
“I’m sleepy,” Celica murmured into her neck.    
  
“Oh, sure,  _ now _ you’re sleepy.”   
  
Celica mumbled something into Faye’s neck, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. Faye shivered as she felt Celica’s chest press against her shoulder blades. She glanced over her shoulder, trying to keep the whine out of her voice.    
  
“Celica, can you get off, please? You’re getting… distracting.”   
  
Celica grinned. “Oooh, how distracting  _ am _ I?”   
  
“If you make me burn this garlic, I’m kicking your ass,” Faye said flatly. “Pass me some eggs?”   
  
Celica relented, opening up the pantry and passing Faye three eggs. Celica watched as Faye used a wooden spoon to push aside the potatoes and onions to create three little wells. She cracked each egg against the counter and poured them into each of the wells, before dousing the whole skillet with generous pinches of salt and black pepper.    
  
“You’re not gonna measure anything?” Celica wondered over Faye’s shoulder. “Conrad always tells me cooking is all about math.”   
  
“Please,” Faye scoffed. “ _ Baking _ is math. Cooking is  _ art _ .”   
  
Celica snorted, and burst out laughing. Faye untangled herself from Celica’s arms and gave her an indignant shove.    
  
“Making fun of me!” she huffed.    
  
“I’m sorry,” Celica said, stifling giggles. “Forgive me?”   
  
Faye crossed her arms. “...It depends.”   
  
“On?”   
  
Faye’s lips curled into a smirk. “How good your apology is.”   
  
Celica pulled her into a gentle kiss that nonetheless held an ember of something more. Faye took Celica’s face in her hands and kissed her back deeper, deeper…   
  
“Oh, wait! Wait!” Faye cried out, breathless.    
  
She turned back to the stove and pointedly took the pan off the heat, setting it aside. She grated some cheese into the skillet, still warm enough for it to melt, and topped it off with a generous scoop of chopped bacon and chives.    
  
Faye let out a satisfied sigh, content that breakfast wouldn’t burn because she was distracted. She turned, and met Celica’s eyes. She cleared her throat.   
  
“...Right. Now then--”   
  
Faye captured Celica’s lips in a hungry kiss, and Celica responded in kind. They twined together, their fingertips leaving trails of fire across their skin. They stumbled out of the kitchen and into the living room, falling onto the couch, a frenzied tangle of limbs.    
  
Faye pulled away from a kiss, breathless, pressing her forehead into Celica’s. Celica met her eyes, and chuckled, a wistful smile spreading across her lips.    
  
“I missed you,” Celica whispered.    
  
“I know,” Faye breathed. Her tone turned playful. “...How hard is it for you to get away from the castle, huh?”   
  
Celica laughed. “Alright. Well. It’s harder than you think…”   
  
Faye nipped at her throat. Celica gasped, indignant, and pushed Faye down into the cushions, balling up Faye’s dress and lifting it over her head. Celica tossed the garment aside and dove right back in, trailing kisses along the curve of Faye’s jaw, down her throat…   
  
“I’m home!”   
  
Silque closed the door behind her, adjusting the bag on her shoulder.    
  
“I’m back from the market! Or the blacksmith, or wherever it was I said I was going--”   
  
Silque stopped in the doorway. Faye and Celica stared at her dumbly, tangled up in each other on the couch, Faye slowly turning as pink as her favorite dress.    
  
“...Morning, Silque…” Celica said, sheepish.    
  
“...Good morning, Celica,” Silque said, amused. She glanced down at Faye, her dress haphazardly thrown over the back of the couch, wearing nothing but her smallclothes and an--   
  
“Oh!” Silque squealed, clapping her hands. “Is this the apron fantasy? It’s finally happened! Oh, congratulations…!”   
  
Celica burst into ugly, snorting laughter. Faye wailed, mortified.    
  
_ “Making fun of me!!!” _   
  
~*~


End file.
